Lovely Angel
by Alexandra Anya Braginskaya
Summary: "Apa benar aku anak terkutuk?" tanya bocah kecil berumur sekitar dua belas. "Tidak, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus malaikat kok, dan mana mungkin ada anak terkutuk?" maaf sangat gaje...


**Author's note: ahh, saya datang kembali ke fandom Mint-na Bokura. Pengen ngeramein sumpeh wkwkwk, itu dua fanficmu yang belom selese di fandom Hetalia gimana? Maaff~ saya cuman mampir kesini kok! Sumpeh~! Ide ceritanya sebetulnya dapet pas baca Pita-ten, makanya cerita agak sama di Pita-ten volome 5 atw 6, hehe.**

**Rank : T ajalah, kalo M ketinggian terus kalo K kok kayak boonk ya?**

**Genre : Hurt/ Comfort, Angst.**

**Listening to: Opening Naruto 7 atau nama lagunya Toumei Datta Sekai, lagu ini karena pas jiraiya meninggalkan kan pake lagu ini kan?**

**Warning: Agak aneh, miss typo, angst mungkin gak kerasa, alur kecepetan, OOC, OC, dan banyak lagi.**

**Oh iya, lagi-lagi saya memakai OC buat ibu dan bapak Noel, kenapa? Karena saya gak tau namanya...GUBRAK!**

**Mama Noel: Soya. Papa Noel: Mamoru.**

**Summary: "Apa benar aku anak terkutuk?" tanya bocah kecil berumur sekitar dua belas. "Tidak, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus malaikat kok, dan mana mungkin ada anak terkutuk?"**

Pada tahun 1847 aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

"Mamoru! Istrimu melahirkan," kata seorang ibu-ibu dengan jubah kimono menawan. "Cepat! Hari ini kau pulang cepat saja!"

Ayahku, dia bekerja sebagai pemotong kayu. Ia mengabdi pada janda kaya didesaku.

"Soya melahirkan! Terimakasih Nona, besok saya akan bekerja sampai larut untuk membayar pekerjaan saya yang tidak tuntas untuk hari ini!" kata ayahku pada ibu-ibu itu.

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Sekarang pulanglah istrimu menunggu!" perintah ibu-ibu itu.

Ayahku berlari menuju rumahnya- eh maaf kami, rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ayahku bekerja, kurang lebih hanya delapan ratus meter.

Ibuku hanya seorang buruh cuci pakaian, tetapi semenjak ia memasuki masa kehamilan lima bulan, ayahku menyuruh ibu berhenti dari pekerjaannya- ingat hanya sementara karena ibuku paling suka bekerja. Nama ibuku adalah Soya.

Dan sialnya...

BRAKK...!

Pada tanggal aku lahir itu disamakan dengan pada saat ayahku meninggal. Pada tahun 1847 tepatnya tanggal 13 Desember, ayahku meninggal karena tertabrak kereta kuda. Salah siapa? Menurut masyarakat sekitar ayahku berlari cepat-cepat dan karena itu Ia kurang berhati-hati.

Disaat ibuku belum mengetahui kematian ayahku, ia sudah cukup putus asa dengan kelahiranku, kenapa? Pendarahan besar membuat ibuku menjadi lemah, dan juga tidak ada ayah yang menyemangati ibuku, Soya. Detik, menit, waktu berlalu dengan cepat ayahku belum juga datang, dan tiga puluh menit setelah aku dilahirkan, ibuku telah dipanggil Tuhan.

Maka dari itu hidupku...

12 Tahun kemudian, tepat pada tahun 1859.

Disaat umurku 12 tahun, aku hidup sendiri, aku makan dari hasil mencuri dan menangkap ikan, aku tinggal di rumah orang tuaku yang sudah tiada.

Aku? Siapa aku?

Namaku Noel, ya aku biasa dipanggil warga desa dengan berbagai nama... Mulai dengan nama `Anak terkutuk', sampai `Anak pembawa sial'.

Kenapa aku bisa sampai dipanggil dengan 'nama-nama' itu? Jawabannya mudah...

Pada kelahiranku kedua orang tuaku meninggal, ayahku kemudian ibuku... Kemudian...

Saat umurku- maksudku saat ulang tahunku yang kedua, para petani didesaku gagal panen besar-besaran, banyak diantara mereka yang langsung menuduhku.

Saat ulang tahunku yang kelima, lagi-lagi mereka gagal panen. Kali ini gagal panennya jauh lebih merugikan saat ulang tahunku yang kedua, yah beberapa warga didesaku setuju bahwa aku adalah anak pembawa sial... Tetapi ada diantara mereka yang masih belum percaya.

Lalu... Disaat ulang tahunku yang keenam, hujan angin menyerbu desaku, yah... Itulah yang paling membuatku diingat akan kesialan.

Dan yang terakhir saat ulang tahunku kesebelah, banyak musibah sampai tanggal dua puluh tiga musibah itu baru terselesaikan.

Aneh? Ya memang aneh... Tetapi semua itu nyata kok.

"Sial," desihku kesal. "Lagi-lagi tempat tinggalku dilempari batu oleh warga, kenapa sih mereka?" tanyaku kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Aku pun masuk kedalam tempat tinggal yang sebetulnya sudah tidak layak untuk disebut tempat tinggal, tetapi bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal. "Ah- kenapa makanan simpananku busuk sih, kan susah carinya lagi," keluhku sambil melihat makanan simpananku yang berada didalam kotak kayu kecil. "Sepertinya aku harus mencari ikan disungai deh."

_Berjalan didesaku sebetulnya adalah hal yang paling aku tidak suka, mengapa? Banyak ibu-ibu kaya berpakaian kimono cantik nan menawan membicarakan aku sambil melirik aku dengan tatapan jijik, lalu... Banyak orang yang menjauh dariku karena jijik dan takut padaku. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Satu-satunya jalan menuju sungai adalah melewati desa dulu, baru kita bisa sampai ke sungai. Dan yang paling aku benci adalah..._

"Itu Noel! Anak setan!" teriak seorang bocah kecil kepada teman-teman sepantarannya.

_Anak-anak kurang ajar dengan mulut yang tidak mempunyai sopan santun, dan..._

Salah satu dari bocah kecil itu melempar batu yang ada didekatnya, melemparnya ke diriku. "Pergi kau setan! Jangan ganggu kami! Pergi!" teriak bocah kecil itu padaku, setelah itu teman-temannya ikut melempar batu itu kearahku/

_Prilaku yang brengsek, mengapa sih? Apakah mereka tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Dasar bedebah. Kenapa harus diriku! Kalianlah yang setan, iblis, bukan aku tetapi kalian! _

"Lempar anak setan itu!" perintah salah satu bocah kecil itu, aku pun hanya melindungi wajahku dengan tanganku. "Dia harus mati!"

_Sakit, hentikan! Kumohon hentikan! Kalian menyiksaku, kenapa?_

Hilang sudah kesabaran yang aku miliki. "Pergi! Pergi!" teriakku.

Dan anak-anak itu menghilang, kabur. Orang-orang didesa memelototiku, seram. Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Setelah sampai ke sungai aku pun segera mencari ikan, untuk makan malamku.

Satu jam berlalu...

Dua jam berlalu...

Tiga jam berlalu...

"Sudah mau malam," kataku sambil melihat matahari tenggelam. "Indahnya..." pujiku.

Ah... Lagi-lagi aku melupakan waktu karena melamun, sial.

"Aku harus segera pulang," keluhku sambil mengepak ikan. "Hutan ini, apa itu?" aku pun sedikit penasaran saat ada penarangan-bukan- itu cahaya, ada manusia disitu, apa itu? "Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada manusia cahaya itu, apapun itu.

"Heee... Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya manusia bercahaya aneh itu. "Namaku Maria, salam kenal!" katanya semangat.

"Tentu aku bisa melihatmu, siapa kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kan tadi aku sudah kasih tau, namaku Maria. Aku adalah seorang malaikat." kata manusia bercahaya- entah Maria katanya.

"Malaikat, apa maksudmu? Lagipula apa yang kau pakai di punggungmu itu? Lalu apa yang kau pakai agar tubuhmu bercahaya seperti itu? Kau seperti anak-anak saja, pasti kau orang terpandang, itu semua terlihat dari pakaianmu." kataku panjang lebar tanpa melihat wajah bingunnya itu.

"Bicaramu cepat sekali," kritik Maria. "Aku jawab pertanyaan pertamamu, aku adalah malaikat penabur kebahagian. Dan pertanyaan keduamu, ini adalah sayapku-"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu," kataku memotong pembicaraannya. "Malaikat, mana mungkin kau malaikat. Memangnya kau bisa membuktikan semua itu?" tanyaku menantang gadis yang mengaku-aku malaikat itu.

"Hee... Kau masih tidak mau percaya juga. Oke kalau begitu, lihat aku baik-baik," katanya sambil tersenyum manis, ya sangat manis. Dan saat itu juga ia terbang ke langit, kemudian ia turun ke tanah lagi, terpukau aku melihatnya. "Lihat, aku bisa terbang, sudah kubilang aku bukan malaikat paslu." kata Maria sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa..." aku hanya kaget melihat manusia terbang. `Sihir apa yang dia pakai untuk menipuku?' pikirku.

"Ya Tuhan, kan sudah aku bilang aku ini malaikat, mau diomongin berapa kali sih?" tanyanya kesal.

Dan beribu pertanyaan aku lontarkan ,dan lalu ia? Ia menjawab dengan sabar. Akhirnya aku bisa percaya pada gadis- oke malaikat ini, kami akhirnya mengobrol di tepi sungai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Maria ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." kataku.

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Oke, aku tahu pertanyaan ini agak aneh, tapi..." kataku canggung. "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Apakah benar aku anak terkutuk?" tanyaku canggung, malu.

Maria menatapku penuh kebingungan. "... Hem... Tidak, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus malaikat kok, dan mana mungkin ada anak terkutuk?" tanyanya sambil tertawa riang. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu Noel."

"Tidak!" bentakku membuat Maria sedikit tersentak. "Semua orang membenciku, entah apa alasannya," kataku keras, hampir saja air mataku jatuh turun. "Entah apa..." rintihku sedih.

"Noel..." ucap Maria.

"Sudahlah Maria, kau pasti juga takut padaku atau mungkin kau mengasihiani aku? Itu semua tidak perlu," kataku tegas. "Karena aku tidak memerlukan kasih, aku tidak perlu." kataku penuh keyakinan, tetapi di hatiku yang paling dalam aku berbicara bahwa aku sangat memerlukan bahwa aku sangat menginginkan kasih.

"Semua manusia memerlukan kasih Noel," kata Maria sembari tersenyum. "Biarkanlah diriku mengasihimu Noel, aku tulus memberikan

mengobrol cukup lama dengan Maria, aku dan Maria pun akhirnya terdiam, setelah beberapa lama kami terdiam tiba-tiba Maria berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku penasaran karena Maria tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapanku.

Maria tersenyum. "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menolong Noel. Setelah kau tersadar kau akan ada di tempat yang berbeda."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Maria," kataku. Tiba-tiba tubuh Maria mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang menurutku indah- argh, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu! "Maria? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku.

nyawaku karena bosku yaitu Tuhan pernah bicara padaku begini `Berilah nyawamu kepada manusia yang kesepian, dan dirimu akan mendapatkan mahkota malaikat' begitu katanya." ucap Maria sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Huh... Lagi-lagi kau membuatku tidak mengerti akan ucapanmu itu," kataku remeh. "Mati? Siapa orang yang mau mati? Itu semua tidak akan terjadi Maria... Lagipula memangnya kau mau memberikan nyawamu padaku?" tanyaku meremehkan malaikat manis bernama Maria itu.

"Ya," jawabnya mantap. "Bila Tuhan berkenan aku akan memberikannya."

"Bodoh..." desisku.

Hari-hari berikutnya saat aku datang kesungai Maria sudah setia menungguku, ia berjanji untuk menjadi temanku. Setelah beberapa hari aku mengenal, kurang lebih tiga minggu aku mengenalnya, entah mengapa sedikit demi sedikit tumbuh kasih sayang pada diriku.

Setelah kami "Noel, aku adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menolongmu, saat aku mati-"

"Apa maksudmu!" tanyaku setengah membentak Maria, aku juga memotong perkataannya.

Tiba-tiba banyak akar berduri mengerubungi Maria. "Lórdos sto ónomá sas díno̱ mia dýnami̱ gia to kaló, elpízo̱ óti óla af̱tá eínai ev̱ergetikí̱ gi 'af̱tón, sas ef̱charistó̱ (1)," kata Maria, sungguh aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Noel, selamat tinggal."

"Apa maksudmu Maria, sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." kataku kepadanya, otakku sekarang penuh pertanyaan.

"Maaf, ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau tidak tersiksa, maaf... Kau akan pergi dari desa ini menemukan desa yang lebih baik." seru Maria.

"Jangan, jangan pergi," perintahku sambil memegang akar berduri yang memisahkan aku dan Maria. Tanganku berdarah, tapi aku tidak peduli itu. "Maria, kau satu-satunya temanku, tolong jangan pergi Maria!" teriakku.

Maria menitikkan air matanya. "Maaf, ini demi kebaikanmu Noel. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia terbaik yang pernah aku temui." kata Maria sambil tersenyum tulus, senyuman indah yang selama ini aku inginkan.

"Jangan pergi! Maria!" teriakku.

"Maaf..."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku dimana?" rintihku saat aku baru tersadar dari pingsanku. Kepalaku pusing, rumah ini tidak pernah aku kenal. Apa aku ditolong oleh warga desa? Itu mustahil pikirku, mereka kan ingin aku mati...

"Sudah sadar?" tanya gadis cantik nan imut.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku Miyuu, anak dari kepala desa Ruton (2). Aku menemukanmu tidak sadarkan diri di padang bunga tulip (3)." jawabnya.

Ingatan demi ingatan meraksukiku, perkara yang ia katakan...

"_Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menolong Noel. Setelah kau tersadar kau akan ada di tempat yang berbeda."_

"_Noel, aku adalah malaikat yang ditugaskan untuk menolongmu, saat aku mati-"_

"_Maaf, ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau tidak tersiksa, maaf... Kau akan pergi dari desa ini menemukan desa yang lebih baik."_

"_Maaf, ini demi kebaikanmu Noel. Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia terbaik yang pernah aku temui."_

"_Maaf..."_

Ingin saat itu juga aku menangis... Maria... Terima kasih banyak Maria...

21 tahun kemudian, tahun 1880. Saat ini aku berumur 33 akhirnya aku menikah dengan Miyuu, kami mempunyai tiga anak.

Anak pertama kami berikan nama Taro, ia laki-laki yang baru berusia delapan tahun.

Anak kedua kami berikan nama Hanabi, ia gadis yang baru berusia empat tahun.

Dan anak ketiga aku berikan nama Maria... Ia gadis yang baru lahir kedunia ini...

**FIN**

**Oke, jangan bunuh saya...! Huu... Lagi-lagi saya bikin fic gak jelas. Ide fanfic ini diambil dari komik Pita-ten, yah, maap saya agak ngopi dibagian akhir. Oh iya Review ya. Kasih saya kritik dan tanggapan oke!**

**Itutuh adalah doa para malaikat Yunani untuk permohonan kepada Tuhan.**

**Nama desa ngasal abis jadi maafkan saya, nama anak juga ngasal kecuali yang Maria.**

**Tulip, why harus tulip? –bahasa inggris acak adul- karena saya cinta Netherland XDD –dibuang Nesia- okeh, karena tulip mengingatkan saya pada Nethe. Kenapa gak Iris? Karena saya gak suka francis. Kenapa gak Sakura? Karena menurut saya pohon Sakura kegedean, emang ada gitu padang Sakura, kagak ada kan.**

**Ngopi dulu ah... Oh iya maap kalo hancur ya DX. Semoga saya bisa membuat ide yang lebih cermelang... Sama Angstnya gak kerasa ya? Maaf ya, jadi malu aku...**

**Oke sampai nanti XDD.**

**Sign, Meine Nacht.**


End file.
